tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The T.U.F.F. Puppy Movie (Ch. 1)
(May 5th 1989, about 3 years before Dudley Puppy's birth, in the Katswell Cafe. Dimitri Puppy, looks like Dudley but has one green eye, one blue eye. Has slightly puffy brown coat with a gold star on right side, button pocket on left on and Peg Puppy, looks a bit younger, are sitting down at a table. Dimitri eating a steak, Peg eating chicken parmesean.) Peg: .... Dimitri: What? Peg: You really expect me to believe that your a se-''' 'Dimitri: SHHHHHH!!!!!! '(Looks to see if anyone is listening or watching, room is empty except for Mrs.Katswell who's cleaning the counter and her 1 year old daughter, Kitty, who's in a baby pouch) 'Peg: '(In aggrevated, hushed tone.) 'Secret agent. '(Rolls eyes) '''Dimitri: Look, I know it's far fetched but... Peg: (Picks her things up, ready to leave) Dimitri, you've always been a prankster, but this? No... it's rediculous. Dimitri: Peg, please don't leave. Peg: Why should I Dimitri? If you wan't me to believe something like that you should have a way to prove it. Dimitri: ... Peg: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!!!!! Dimitri: Peg stop! '''(Takes out remote) '''Peg: What is that supposed to be? Dimitri: Watch... '''(Presses button, blows up building, car alarms sound) '''Now do you believe me? Peg: '''(Stares at Dimitri in disbelief) 26 years later, on Dudley's 23rd birthday: (Dudley blows out birthday candles on fairly small cake, Peg takes a picture of him from his left side.) '''Peg: Happy birthday puppyboy! Dudley: Thanks mom, can I open my present now? Peg: Sure sweetheart. '''(Gives Dudley a blue box with orange ribbion) Here.' '''Dudley:' (Extactic) OOOH, A BOX!!!!!!! THANKS MOM!!!!!!!!!! Peg: No sweetheart, it's what's in the box. Dudley: '''(Opens box pulls out Dimitri's coat) '''Peg: (Happily and heartfelt) Put it on... Dudley: '''(Puts on coat) '''Peg: (Tears up) Oh, you look just like you're fa... Dudley: Mom, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Peg: Nothing. Go get ready for work. Later that day at T.U.F.F. Dudley's in elevator. As elevator door opens: All agents at T.U.F.F. (who have pointy birthday hats on):' '''HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Kitty's holding blue birthday cake with orange frosting while all agents say "Happy Birthday Dudley!" Tammy puts birthday hat on Dudley, kisses him on cheek, Dudley blushes. Kitty gets jealous.) Kitty: Hey Dudley! '''(Pushes Tammy out of the way) '''Dudley (Dumbfoundedly watches as Tammy falls to floor, looks at Kitty) : Hmm? Hi Kitty! Chief: Cut the chitchat agents! New intel tells us that Birdbrain and his goons are planning to steal The Rose Diamond, one of the three precious flower gems made by Sarah Venecium. She was a gypsy and a diamond collector who went crazy later in her life. Dudley: Why would someone want something like that? Keswick: A few months before she went missing she told the press that the voices in her head said that the diamonds had the power to let people have her powers because she transported her powers into them. Even though it was sucessful it went partially awry and she started hearing voices in her head. A few months later some agents found her in her house when her neighbors told us that they heard loud screaming and threw her in the local insane asylum. She broke out when a rogue agent went crazy and broke her out of the asylum. Dudley: What?... And this is supposed to be a family movie? Keswick: Oh, and also... (Pulls two blue and silver blasters out of a drawer to his right) This is the perfect time to test these out. They're called T.U.F.F. Blasters. (Hands one to Dudley then hands one to Kitty) They're so powerful they need to be powered by The T.U.F.F. Core. Dudley: Wow! Kitty: We better get going. (Kitty and Dudley are sucked into T.U.F.F. tubes and are dropped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile) Continued in Chapter 2 Category:Fan fiction